Click
by Blackavar.F.D
Summary: Kai hates clicky pens, and Tala's board...


"Click"

Disclaimer: Although I wish that I did, I do not own any part of BeyBlade or its Characters…. =(

A/n: This is my first story! Flames are welcome, though I don't think that anyone could make any as this is just Fluff! If a few editing things seams a little off, I apologize! I'm still figuring this out!

Enjoy!

'Click'

…

'Click'

…

'Click'

…

Tala leaned his chair back on its hind legs and let out a sigh, placing his hands behind his head. Resting his feet on the desk in front of him, he twirled the pen in his hand, idly looking down his pointed nose at the mess of papers on the desk that he liked to call Math Homework. Absently he clicked the pen in his hand several times, the sound amused him, however it drove his room-mate up the wall. Kai was lounging on the couch at the other side of the apartment with his lap top placed precariously on one knee and a history book balancing on the other. With every 'click' that Tala's pen made, the double-bluenet's left eye would twitch.

Tala placidly picked up the advanced and complicated problems he had been working on and squinted at a few figures, clicking his pen all the while, taking no notice of the looks of murder that were being shot his way from across the room.

'-'

"Would you cut that out!" Kai barked from his position on the couch.

'-ick'

Tala jumped at the harsh voice directed his way. Glancing over his shoulder Tala just raised his eyebrows and acknowledged the other boy's request with jerk of his head, returning to his squinting at the paper in his hand. Sending another glare at the red-head, Kai returned to his lap top. They had finals coming up soon and surprisingly, Kai was behind and under stress to finish his enormous load of homework before Monday. Tala, on the other hand, being a genius had finished awhile ago, which lead to his boredom. Running his hands through his flaming red hair, Tala sighed letting his chair rest on all fours again, twirling a bang around his finger; glancing around the room for something else to do. After a moment his blue eyes fell on the studding Russian on the couch. A small smile traced over his lips. Turning back to his papers and pretending to work on them, Tala softly clicked the pen again and faked rewriting an answer. He felt burning violet eyes on him; it took all of his will power to keep from smirking, still engrossed in his 'work'. When he felt the eyes were removed from his direction, Tala stole a glance at Kai, who had returned to his work; his brow slightly furrowed in frustration. The red-head turned in his seat and placed his elbows on his knees and his chin in one palm, the other still containing the pen. Gazing at his friend hard at work Tala smirked, his crystal blue eyes containing a gleeful glimmer.

'clickity, clickity, clickity, clickity, clickity, CLICK!'

Kai lifted his eyes from his work slowly; his fingers frozen mid-type, and raised an eyebrow over a madly twitching left eye. Tala merely smirked and clicked the pen once again, amused by the twitching of Kai's eye. The double-bluenet's upper lip curled; he knew that Tala was doing this just to annoy him. Well… it was working! A pissed off Kai Hiwatari was not something or someone that you would want to run into in a dark ally, or anywhere for that matter. Most people would seek shelter when ever such a being would cross their path. Well… smart people ran; dead-men stayed put and smirked, just as a particular red-head was doing now. Sending a death glare to Tala, that clearly said: 'cut-it-out-now-before-I-kill-you', Kai returned to his work, grumbling some curses in Russian under his breath.

Tala waited for his next opportunity, doing a few minor things around the apartment, allowing Kai to drop his guard again. Walking nonchalantly over to the coffee table, mere feet from where the unsuspecting victim… um I mean… concentrating room-mate, Tala pretended to be rummaging through the books, papers and random school supplies that one would use to study with, which littered the table. Pausing for a moment to make sure that he had not been detected, the mischievous Russian extended his arm carefully, hand holding the pen at the ready, thumb hovering over the pusher thingy on the top of the pen ( you know what I mean XD), so that it was mere inches from the 'victims' ear. Holding back a snicker, Tala clicked the pen just once.

Kai's head snapped up, his usually firm grip on his temper slipping a little, he grabbed the nearest thing to him (which happened to be the history book lying insolently on his knee), and chucked it at Tala. He, in turn, easily caught it and sprang away lightly; laughing. Cursing in his native tongue, Kai caught up another book and lobbed it too at Tala. He missed by several feet, only causing more laughter from the red-head, who then disappeared into the kitchen unit. Kai gave Tala's retreating backside a one fingered salute. Still cursing under his breath, he ran his fingers through his already messy blue-grey bangs. Sighing, and still cursing, the exasperated boy rose to retrieve his history book from where it lay dejectedly on the floor, reminding himself to remember to keep a better eye on Tala. As he approached the kitchen he heard Tala humming gaily to himself, some random tune that Kai didn't know. Peaking into the room, Kai glared at his room-mate who was obtaining a drink form the fridge. His eye fell the on the object of his annoyance, resting peacefully on the table, just out of reach… Turning his glare back to Tala, he retreated back to the couch. Running his hands back through his hair and grumbling under his breath, Kai flopped down on the comfortable, imported, leather couch. Glancing at his lap-top, he groaned and rubbed his eyes, welcoming the comfort that the couch offered, resting for a few moments before returning to his endless school work.

…

…

"CLICK!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Springing from his seat, the now enraged Russian launched himself at Tala; who was now running for his life and laughing like a maniac! "You are SO DEAD IVANOV!"


End file.
